Pretend Time
Pretend Time is the 9th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://manga.fandom.com/wiki/Pretend_Time# hide#Contents #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Quotes #Trivia Characters Present * Tigger * Candace (North America) *Arial (United Kingdom) * Sailor Moon (Goanimate/Vyond) * Tickety Tock * Thomas * Rhinos *Turtle *Cinderella *Tinkerbell *Lilo & Annie *Doctor *Vet *Alligator *Yak *Goat *Jamal *Starfish *Octopus *Seas Summary Sometimes, by pretending, you can do anything that you wanna do. Candace has an interest in flight and pretends to be a bird & later a plane. They help out 2 actual Rhinos who are pretending to see things in clouds. They also play house with Cinderella & Tinkerbell and later skidoo into a picture of a Construction Site and help some rare animals to find their friends (an alligator, a yak, and a goat) Recap TBA Quotes *Candace: Do You Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Tigger says No I don’t want to pretend to be a bird *Candace: No You Don't Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? *Tigger say I want to pretend to be something else * Candace: Well What Do You Want to Pretend to Be? * Candace: Oh. We're Going To Play Tigger's Clues. I Love Tigger's Clues. * Candace: (singing) We are gonna play Tigger's Clues, cause it's really fun, yeah! *Candace: Tigger's Clues will help us figure out what Tigger wants to pretend to be. (laughs) Trivia * This is the first episode Daisy Duck was the assistant editor. *This is the second episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *Tigger's wagon (which first appeared in that episode) was used by Cinderella and Tinkerbell when they were pretending. It also held several items that they used to pretend with and was 1 of 3 options of what item can work as a house. *This is the first episode where Candace's voice becomes low-pitched. The voice is heard in every episode in some scenes since then. *This is the only episode where Tigger and Candace skidoo into a picture in the bathroom. *tarting with this episode. Goofy and Thomas appear during the theme song. * Tickety was the only character that had nothing to pretend in this episode because all she said was "Tigger's Clues, I'm so excited" and was not yet a fully developed character. *When Candace tries to figure out after finding two clues, She uses his hair from Late Season 1. * for Disney a Junior Thinking time he uses his hair from Late Season 2. *When Candace and Tigger look for the orange grizzly 4 leg male bear with blue nose and blue eyes, the theme's for Vanessa tune for "We Are Looking For Tigger's Clues" is heard. * This is the first time Tigger shakes his head no without covering his eyes when Candace gets the incorrect answer to Tigger's clues. *When Candace says "Hey! Tigger!", her voice sounds like it is from Season 3. When he says "I'm pretending to be an airplane!", this also happens. *This is the second episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. * This is the first time where both of the first two clues are found outside. * By this episode, the lighting was starting to improve along with the animation. Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links